The Salvatore Girl
by Gryffindor Rose
Summary: Lets take a journey into an AU story about Elizabeth Salvatore. Learn about her life with her as she gets to understand who she really is after an accident that changes her life. On top of that, it happens within 48 hours! Delena and brief Klaus/Oc
1. A humans love for her vampire uncle

The Vampire Diaries: The Salvatore Girl

By: Elizabeth Salvatore

Chapter One:

A Human Niece's love for her Vampire Uncle

"Damon. I'm going to be late for school. Do you mind driving me?" asked Elizabeth Salvatore. She was the mystery girl at school at almost every guy would give anything to be with her. The girls hated her. Well most. Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, and Caroline Forbes were her best friends. Elizabeth was fixing her leather jacket as Damon came into the den. She looked at his appearance as he held a bottle of his favorite single malt in his left hand. She dropped her messenger bag down on a chair and walked over. "Your drunk." She stated. He looked at her and shook his head. It was obvious he was. She could tell. He was upset that his plan to kill Klaus backfired when Stefan showed up and let Klaus stake Mikael.

"Not in the slightest bit." He said. He knew that she could sniff out his lie. He took another drink of the amber liquor he held in his hand. All he wanted was Klaus dead for Elena's safety. Even for the safety of his human niece. He always wanted to protect her since he had killed her parents on accident while they were on a second honeymoon in the mountains. He vowed to never let her get hurt, but that vow was broken. She had always survived, but he felt it was his fault. "Get out of here, go to school."

She looked at him. "I am not leaving the house and letting my uncle let himself waste away these next few weeks. Yes, Damon, Klaus had used the only weapon we know of to kill Mikael. But we can't give up. I will stay here. I'm sure Alaric can get my work for me. Sit down and give me this." She took the bottle out of his and gently pushed him into one of the leather sofas. She placed the bottle back in its rightful place on the counter by the stack of books that she had spent the summer slaving over for anything to help out the Klaus and Stefan situation.

Damon let her push him down. She was right. There was no point about thinking about what had happened three nights before. He had to come up with a plan to protect the two humans he loved and cared for, Elena and Elizabeth. If something would happen to one of them he would never forgive himself again. They reminded him of his past. They helped him look to his future. He needed time for thinking. There was no way he would force Elizabeth to go to school. Elena would be there so he knew she would be safe. He needed to get a plan.

He got up and walked over to her. "I have let you down so many times. I let vampire's drink from you, beat you, and torture you. I can't let Klaus get to you or Elena. I can't afford to lose you either." He placed on hand in her light brown hair. He looked into her blue eyes. The same blue eyes he had. She was a mixture of him and Stefan, but she was more like him. Her personality, her style, everything about her screamed the combination of human Damon and vampire Damon.

(For now this is a one shot. I do not want to continue this unless if I recevie any reveiws and what they say. I may turn this into a mini series. Thank you for reading. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, the characters, or the actors.)


	2. His Little Girl

Note: So I got a review and a story watch. Thank you. This chapter is a flashback besides the frist paragraph. I should have said that Damon and Elizabeth have a relationship and father and a daughter would have, but they are uncle and niece. I wish my chapter wasn't that short, but I will try for a longer chapter this time.

Capter Two: His little girl

As Elizabeth called Alaric to cover for her, Damon sat down on a couch infront of the fireplace. He thought about his niece. In a sense, she was his daughter instead of his niece. Zach Salvatore was her father, but he didn't talk to her. He blamed her for Stefan's arrival in Mystic Falls. He blamed her for Damon's arrival as well. Everything that went wrong, he blamed her for. He remembered when she was younger. He smiled as memories flowed htrough his mind.

October 31, 2003

{Damon's POV}

"Uncle Damon! You'r here." Elizabeth Christina Marie Salvatore had said running up to Damon Salvatore. He looked down to the girl and picked her up. "How could I miss my favortie niece's only 10th birthday?" he asked looking at her.

"That's because I'm your only niece." She said gigling as he picked her up. She frowned a little. "Zach said he would be mad at you for coming." She looked at his blue eyes which were the same color as her own eyes.

Damon looked at her and made a slient sigh. He hated Zach, his nephew, for his arrogence against what he was. He hatted that he wasn't a father to Lizzy. He didn't like the way she had called him Zach instead of dad or daddy. He looked back at her. "Don't worry about Zach." He placed her down. "Now go get ready. I have a surprise for you. And we have to leave for it." It was about noon when he arrived at the Boarding house. His house.

Elizabeth ran to the staircase and up to her room. Zach noticed how happy she looked. He figured someone was there so he decided to check out the visitor. He walked to the enterence of the den/parlor and looked to the hallway. He saw him. "Damon. Your not suppose to be here." He said with no tone in his voice.

Damon took his jacket off and placed it on a chair. "Really, Zach? Let's run through the list. One, It's my house. I can come and go as I please. Two, It's Elizabeth's birthday and I know you don't have anything planned. Which leads to number three," he counted on his fingers eveytime he listed something off. "I am giving her the day to spend with myself. Were going to go do whatever it is she wants to do, then I have something planned for tonight. I know she doesn't like that whole 'Tirck or Treat; thin, so I am going to make it a little bit better." He walked over to a cabniet. He opened it up and smiled. "Ahh, Bourbon. My favorite." He said pouring a glass. He stared Zach down while he drank it.

Elizabeth ran back down stairs in a skirt and t-shirt before Zach could go off on Damon. "I'm ready." She said like a child would. She smiled up at Damon. Damon set his glass down and squatted down so he was eye level with her. He made one of his half smiles and said, "Ok, Lizzy. Get on my back." She laughed and got on his back as he stood up. He picked up his jacket carefully and left the house with a goodbye to Zach.

When they got to his baby blue Chevy Convertible, he set her down and helped her in the passenger seat. He sut the door and used his speed to come over to the drivers seat and got in. He knew she knew what he was. In fact he was the one who told her about the existence of vampire's. He promised her, he would never hurt her.

"Where are we going, uncle Damon?" she asked looking at him with her child like face. She loved him very much, as an older brother or a father. She hated Zach because he hated her. Damon looked to her then out the windsheild. "Out of town." He said reving the engine and speeding out of the driveway. He saw Zach running out of the house as soon as they left the property. Zach wouldn't mind. He olny though of her as a burden. But the truth was, Elizabeth wasn't his kid. It was his brother's, Drake Salvatore's daughter. He only took her because he was on his will.

She laughed as he drove at almost 8omph out of the driveway. She smiled at the secenery that they passed. She didn't notice the sign that had read, "Now Leaving Mystic Falls. Come Back Soon." But even if she did, she propably would mind because she was with Damon.

*Ok. So I typed this at school and emailed it to myself. It is a cliff hanger. I am sorry. So maybe if you review it, suggest Idea's for what they will do. Thank you.*


	3. A 10 year old saved my life

Chapter three: A Ten Year Old Saved my Life.

*So the title gives away what this chapter is about, sort of. Yet again, thank you for the reviews, story watches, and favorite stories. I didn't know if I would have even done a chapter two without everyone begging for more. So here is Chapter three. I skipped a little into the day. Basically during the car ride, Damon and Elizabeth laughed and singed songs. Just Damon being different than his 'bad brother glory' bit. They are in Damon's apartment in Atlanta, Gerogia.*

As Damon carried Elizabeth on his back up to the fifth story in his apartment building, he fumbled for his keys. Just the day before, he drained three young girls of their blood there. He made sure to dispose of the bodies and cleaned the blood from the floor. He placed his niece down as they approached his door. He opened it up and let her in. She walked in and he followed her, shutting the white door behind him.

Elizabeth sat on the couch. "This place is so big!" she said looking around. It was a spacious apartment; it was much more of a condo. Damon smiled as he placed both his and hers jacket in the coat closet. He walked over to the couch and sat down placing his arm behind her head.

"It's not as big as the Boarding house." He sighed. If there were only three things he would want, being human would be the first thing he would have asked for. He missed the feeling of being sad or angry, instead of having his emotions always heightened. Just as he was about to speak, there was a gun shot. Damon grunted and fell to the floor as another bullet entered his body.

Elizabeth looked up to find a man with a gun. "Come on kid. I'm saving your life." He said shooting Damon again. She got on the floor and saw the wounds healing with the wood inside of him.

"No. Stop." She screamed at the strange man. "He's my uncle. Don't hurt him." She ran up and kicked the man repeatedly. The man grabbed her and picked her up. She saw the fangs in his mouth. "You're just like him. Please don't hurt him." She pleaded. He hung her on the back of the door by her t-shirt and watch the vampire dressed in black walk over. He pulled a stake out and knelt to the ground. He was crying. He shoved the stake in his shoulder and got up. "I did it for her." Then he ran out a window.

Damon got up after pulling the stake out of his shoulder. He looked out the window and saw a fire where the vampire should have landed. After closing the window he ran to the door and pulled her off. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth looked at her uncle as he had a hold of her. "No, I'm not hurt. But you are." She said pointing to the blood on his shirt. He walked back to the couch and placed her there.

Damon looked at her. "I will be back. Don't move. If another vampire comes here, run to my room. It's the second door down the hallway on your right. You know what your right is, right?" he asked her.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Of course I know what my right is. It's the hand that doesn't make an L." she said showing him the finger and thumb 'L'.

"Ok. I will be back soon." And with that he walked to his room. He shut the door and walked to his in-room bathroom. He looked at the mirror and wondered why the rouge vampire wanted to kill him. And what he meant. Then it came to him. He didn't want to kill him because Elizabeth was there. He kept himself from killing him because of her. He looked back to the mirror and whispered, "A ten year old saved my life." He proceeds to take his shirt off and dig the bullets out and placed them in the sink.

*Present Day*

"Damon? Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked coming back in and sitting on the couch beside him. She saw how he stared into the fireplace. She held out a blood bag. "Dink it. You'll feel better." He looked at her and pulled her into him. She tucked her head under his chin.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I wish you also could have seen me in 1864. You might have liked me then." He thought about his days in Mystic Falls then.

"Impossible. I love you now, as a father and you know that." She said to him. Yes indeed they both knew, she was his little girl.

*I hope you like it. Please review and suggest things.*


	4. The Solider and His Sister

*I thank everyone for the great reviews. They really help me create the next chapters. I will try to post two chapters today, if possible. I type these at school then email to myself then post it, so bear with me since I have a four day weekend.*

Chapter Four: The solider and his sister

Damon and Elizabeth had both fallen asleep on the couch out of tiredness and boredom. Elizabeth stayed there in Damon's arms, and he had his arms around her protectively, as if some rouge vampire would come out and take her from him. He had trained her for many years o how to protect herself from vampire attacks. But as Damon dreamed, he felt like he was thrown back into his past. He saw everything around him. The period clothing, the horses and people. His dream was back in his human years. It was July 4, 1863.

July4, 1863

Damon Salvatore had returned home from training to visit his family. He was in his war uniform as he approached the Salvatore Mansion. The slave house could be seen to the right, while on the left the horse stables were. He got of his horse while a slave took it back for care. Damon walked up the stairs on the porch and in through the white wooden double doors. At the top of the staircase was someone he had truly missed. She was dressed in a red dress with white lace on her shoulders. It was his sister, Emily.

Emily Salvatore was about to go downstairs and find her younger brother, Stefan Salvatore, when the door had opened. Her eyes could not believe the face she had seen. The uniform had fir him well, and there had been no signs of blood or mud. She walked down the stairs gracefully. She approached the man and gave him a hug. "Welcome home, Damon." She said as a few tears had come to her eyes. She could not believe that he was home at this time of year.

Damon and hugged his younger sister back and smiled. "Thank you, dear sister." He said as they let go at the same time. He looked at his sister and smiled. She had always brought him joy because she had reminded him of their mother. "Where is Stefan and father?" he asked her wanting to see the rest of his family.

Emily smiled back to Damon. "Father took Stefan to a founders meeting. It's something new that Mayor Lockwood asked of the five families. They should be home in hour. Please, come rest. Have lunch." She insisted.

Damon had only been gone three weeks and the town had changed a little. He looped his arm with Emily's. "Only if you join me." He said taking his hat off. She smiled as they both walked to the dining room.

One of the slaves had brought out a lunch for both of them. Damon had pulled out a chair for her and she sat in it. He scooted her in then took his seat from across her. She had taken a bite out of her salad when he looked around. His home felt the same. He felt fairly rested. They did not speak when they ate, but when they both finished; Damon stood up and walked to the window. There was a troubled look on his face. Emily got up and walked over to where he had stood. "Is there something wrong?" she asked him kindly.

He looked to her then back out the window. He thought about what to say. He had been in two attacks and saw many of his friend's parish. It was traumatic. He didn't want to say anything to make her upset so he thought of a plan. "Father and Stefan are coming up to the front door. You answer it and I will sit here on this couch. You bring them in and we will surprise them both. Will you help me?" he asked her with a half smile.

She returned the smile and responded, "Ok. Hurry though, here they come." Emily walked over to the door as Damon went into the sitting room and sat on a couch hidden from the front door. Emily watched out the window by the door and greeted the other men in her family. "Father, Stefan. How was the meeting?" she asked them holding the door open.

The two men walked in and took their jackets off. Stefan had looked to his older sister by four years and smiled. "It was interesting, sister. Why are you in such a happy mood?" he asked her knowing the look on her face. Their father had the same look on his face as Stefan did.

Emily smiled. "It's just a wonderful day. Celebrating America's Independence is very, happy. Do you not think so?" she asked. Before they could respond she said, "Let's go in the sitting room and let me pour you a drink." She said. Stefan had looped his arm in hers and walked to the room slowly.

Damon could hear the conversation and smiled. He sat in the middle of the couch as he heard the footsteps louder. He saw Emily and Stefan. She smiled when Stefan had a look of shock on his face. "Hello brother." Damon said as he got up and hugged his 16-year-old sibling.

Stefan had been shocked to see Damon home so early. He returned his brothers hug and stared at their father. "I agree with Emily. Today will be a great celebration." Their father walked over and hugged his oldest son even though he was against the idea of him fighting in this war. They were Salvatore's. People worked for them, not the other way around.

*Present Day.*

Damon woke up on the couch alone. He had gotten up and walked to the kitchen. He found Elizabeth in there alone writing in her own diary. He walked over and made an audible noise in case she wanted to put it up, which she did as soon as he cleared his voice. He smiled and as he hopped up on a counter. He looked down at his appearance and buttoned his shirt. "How long have you been up?" he asked groggily.

Elizabeth looked at him, then to her phone. "About an hour." She said answering his question. She had changed out of her six inch heels and into some socks. She was intent on staying all day. He looked at the clock that had read 11:00am. They had slept on the couch for almost three hours. The really didn't want his dream/flashback to end because his sister reminds him of his niece.

*Ok so I will write another story about the 1863-64 Salvatore's because I loved my flashback/dream story there. But I will only do it if you request it. Please when you review, suggest idea's for this story or an others. Thank you.*


	5. Getting over Saint Stefan

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. Word on my laptop doesn't work so I type these in school and I had a four day weekend. I will do one update today. So I will try to make this chapter a little longer. Please, when you go to review, don't just say "Update soon plz." That doesn't help me as a writer. So please Read and Review. (Sorry but this is not a story for Stelena fans.) Thanks!

Chapter five: Getting over Saint Stefan

After spending some time in the kitchen eating ice cream, laughing and dancing around, Damon had to get serious with Elena and Elizabeth. School was over with. Damon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He went through his contacts and found her number.

Meet me in the boarding house in an hour. We need to talk.

~Damon

He got up from his spot on the counter. "I'll be in the shower. Elena's coming over, so if you want to clean up or get ready or whatever it is you need to do, you have about an hour." He smirked as she grabbed her things and went upstairs. No doubt that she will change her clothing since she had spilled some strawberry ice cream on it. He went up the stairs leading to his room and locked the door. He entered his bathroom leaving a trial of his clothing. He was completely naked by the time he reached the sink. He looked in the mirror.

He was lost in thought about what Stefan had done within the past few weeks. He stole Klaus' coffins, He force-fed Elena his blood threatening to kill her on the bridge which her parents died and also where she almost died. How could Stefan go from Saint-like to ripper to villain in so little time? It was hard to think of his 'Baby bro' like that.

Then that brought his thoughts to Elena when he stepped in the shower. They had been getting extremely close since Stefan left with Klaus. He made sure Elena was safe every night, even if it meant that he would be in his crow form at her window for countless hours.

The feeling of the hot water running down every inch of his body felt exuberant. It reminded him of how warm his niece felt on his cold body that morning when they were on the couch. Then his crazy thought train went to Elizabeth. She was so precious to him. She and Elena showed him how he could change when he entered Mystic Falls. It was something about her eyes when he walked in the boarding house. Zach and Stefan had a look of shock and anger when she had a look of excitement and thrill. He was there for her when nobody else was. He thought of himself as weak because here he was a vampire, the Eternal Stud, the elder Salvatore brother who didn't give a care in the world. But these two beautiful teenage girls that brought back his humanity, his emotions. They made him care, not forcible, but through their hearts.

He got out of the shower and wrapped a rich red towel around his waist. He walked into his closet and picked out a clean pair of his darkest jeans and a gray t-shirt. He didn't bother placing the shirt on, not just yet. He walked out into this massive bedroom and picked up his dirty clothing, throwing them in a pile in the walk-in closet. He heard a car pull into the driveway then heard the footsteps. Her footsteps. He gave a half smile as he placed his shirt on and walked out of his room. He walked at a humans pace to the door and opened it. He was shocked when he opened it up to a crying Elena. He was about to ask her what was wrong or what happened when she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him a passionate kiss. He was in shock for a second or two before he placed on hand on her check, the other on the small of her back.

After a minute he pulled away allowing her to breathe. He rested his forehead on hers. "Damon, I love you." She whispered. She stayed there fiddling with the hair on his neck as she stayed close to Damon. She couldn't take any more of Stefan.

Damon looked in her eyes. "Does this mean-"he was interrupted by her fingers on his lips. He looked into her chocloate brown eyes with his baby blue ones. He saw them glint, even shine. Something he hasn't seen in a long time, from her or even directed to him.

"Yes Damon, I am over Saint Stefan. And I am not rebounding on the brother. I am falling deeply and truly in love with you." She closed the door with her foot and let go of him. She could hear Elizabeth down the hall. She strolled in and acted like nothing happened. She gave a half smile and winked at Damon before hugging Lizzy.

At that time, he had forgotten what he need to talk to her about. Was it about Stefan, or was he worried about her? Either way, it didn't matter now after what happened. He smiled at the two girls hugging. If only in the future and they were same, everything about them the same, maybe they could be the family he relied on. A type of family he wanted to come home to. They were the ones who filled in the void in his unbeating heart. He felt a tear well up in his eye. But he caught it in time. He walked over to the girls and hugged them. "Group hug on little Lizzy!" he said as he picked them up and spun them around in a few circles.

This was what he was searching for ever since he was turned into a vampire. It was never Katherine that he was looking for. It was a true love, that true love was this 17-year-old human. And Elizabeth was a mer image of him. She acted like him, talked like him, thought like him. But she wasn't like him. She was caring and compassionate and was always able to forgive him even if he hurt her in anyway.

After they had stopped spining in circles, Elizabeth informed them, "Hey, work called. I have to go in for a double shift. I have to go." She said. Damon released her. Both he and Elena stared at her as she left out of the front door.

Damon stood behind her. He moved her long brown hair over her opposite shoulder. "Are you sure you werent compelled, Elena?" he asked with a shakey voice as he rested his chin on the top of her head. His hands were placed lightly at the top of her hpis. She laced her fingers with his as she sttod there.

"Is the great Damon Salvatore worried that he was being fooled by a girl who told him her true feelings? No I havent been compelled, Damon." She said turning around and placeing her hands on his face. Her eyes looked into his. The window to his soul. He may believe he doesn't have one, but she knew he did. If he didn't, he would be out saving her ass every night from Hybrids, vampires and werewolfs, her even save her from her own stupid decsions. She leaned up and kissed him. Damon had placed a hand in her hair, as she did him. That's when he knew their love was guneuine. It was real, and it always was real. She pulled away to breathe while he kissed her cheeck, moving to her neck and then her shoulder. They looked at each other before Elena said, "I know I just told you I love you, but maybe we should continue this upstairs." She smiled and giglled as he picked her up and raced up to his room. Indeed, Elena was over Stefan and found her real true love with Damon.

A/N: So did you love, hate it, want some more of it? Tell me when you review. Thank you. Again I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries. I only own Elizabeth Salvatore because she is my character.


	6. Elizabeth's last Shift at The grill

A/N Thank you for the reviews and story watch, favorite author, follow author, and favorite story. These reviews help me a lot. Thank you so much. So in this chapter it will be in Elizabeth's POV. She is at the grill. Her shifts are always slow because her boss doesn't like the Salvatore family. When she gets her first guest, she gets a big surprise, and not in a good way.

Chapter six: Elizabeth's last shift at the Grill

Elizabeth rode into town on her black motorcycle that Damon got her for her 16th birthday almost a year ago. It was a very expensive one, no doubt about that. She parked her bike in the employee parking lot behind the restaurant/bar. She walked in through the back and she could already sense her bosses gaze on her. Her boss hated her because she was a Salvatore. But what does being a Salvatore had to do with anything? She ignored it as she clocked in and looked at her tables. For her double shift, her boss gave her the tables by the pool tables away from everyone else. Rarely ever did anyone sit there unless there was a party. She sighed as she placed her apron on and placed her guest checkbook in the pocket along with a pen, some napkins and a few straws.

*One hour later*

Elizabeth had cleaned her tables twice, swept her floors twice, and fixed her chairs twice. How could she get paid when nobody sat in her section? She walked over to the bar when she heard Matt Donovan call her. "Hey, Salvatore!" he walked over to her because some people thought he was talking to one of the male Salvatore's. "You got two people in a booth. They were going to sit in mine, but you haven't gotten a lot of people this week. Don't worry about." He said before retrieving a pitcher of water and walking to his tables outside.

"Thanks Matt. And you can call me by my first name if you want." She called out the first part to him and slightly whispered the second half to herself. She looked at her uniform before she headed over to the table with two gentlemen in it. When she got to her table she was looking down grabbing her pen and guest checks. "Hello welcome to the Grill. Can I-"she froze wide eyes at who the two men were.

A man with brownish blonde hair looked up at the young girl. A twisted smile crossed his face as she looked at him and his 'friend'. Then he said in his English voice. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Klaus had said. He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into the seat beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as if they were an item.

Stefan had looked at what Klaus had done to his niece. His evil smile shown on his face. "Family reunions. Don't you love them dear sweet niece of mine?" he let out a chuckle that she had never heard before. It was hard to not laugh at the human's expression. Klaus began to talk.

"Now you see here love, we were coming by here to grab a bite to eat, a drink to drink, and maybe leave here with more than a full stomach. That bloke over there, Matt I believe, was going to have us sit in his last open booth, but he saw the lone, sweet, vulnerable little Salvatore girl and decided to be a good friend and helped a co-worker out. Now you see, Matt would have been terrible leverage, but you my dear," he started to whisper this part in her ear. It sent chills down her spine. "You are the perfect piece of leverage for this situation. Now why don't you go tell your boss to take your job and shove it? Then you are to come back to this booth. No calling any type of rescue or you will die."

She didn't know what to do. She got up and untied her apron. She opened up her guest checkbook and removed her pictures from the black billfold. She placed the pictures of her, Damon, Elena, Stefan and all of their friends in her pocket. She walked to the back and into her boss's office. She threw the apron on his desk, spilling coffee in his lap. "I quit." She said in a stern voice. She left the office not willing to hear his yelling. She walked back out retrieving her things from her employee locker. It didn't have a lot. She placed it in a bag she had in there. She walked out to Klaus and Stefan. They stood up.

"Now there, you see? As long as you do as I say, you won't be harmed. I can't guarantee that for anyone else though." He forcible looped her arm in with his as he lead the way out. She saw matt. She mouthed an, "I/m sorry." To him before the trio left the grill. She was placed in the back of a black SUV. As they got in, Klaus looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry sweetheart, it will be all over with soon." Then he floored it out of the parking lot and through the town.

Damon's POV

Damon and Elena both laid there in his bed, sheets covering them up. Elena had fallen asleep 10 minute prior to her phone ringing. He got up placing a sheet around his waist and ran for the phone to let her sleep. He saw the number and answered it quickly as to not let it wake her up. "Stefan." He said

"Hello brother." He said looking back at his terrified niece. "I was just calling to wonder if you were missing something, or someone." He could just feel the anger in Damon through the phone. Just then Stefan placed the call on speaker phone. He moved to the back of the vehicle.

"I have Elena here with me, and Elizabeth should-"he cut himself off realizing what his brother meant. "You couldn't do anything to her." He lied to himself. If he could do that to Elena on Wikery Bridge, than he can certainly do that too little Lizzy.

Damon left the room and raced down to the living room where he could scream. "Stefan! What the hell? I swear if you hurt her I will kill you." He said as his mind pictured his niece that morning on the couch sleeping with her angelic face looking so innocent.

"Ok you said don't hurt her. I can live with that. But what if I..." Stefan pulled his sleeve up revealing his wrist. Before she could scream, he pulled his wrist up to his mouth and ripped into his skin. He shoved the wound into her mouth and her scream could be heard through the phone. He finally pulled away after the blood that down her throat, leaving a trail of the red liquid running down the side of her mouth. She chocked a little bit. Stefan returned to the call. "Now Damon, if you want Elizabeth safe and human, you will meet us in feels church cemetery tonight at midnight, alone. Goodbye brother." Stefan hung the phone up then went back to the front of the car.

Elizabeth pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled herself into a tight ball. If she were to be killed, she would come back as a vampire. That was a choice for to choose. Not for Stefan to take away from her. She ran a few tears escape her eyes as she looked out the window. How could Stefan do that? It didn't feel right. She though she knew the ripper Stefan, The evil Stefan. But it was obvious she didn't. Not after what had just happened. She could even try to talk. She opened her mouth, but her voice was lost with her mind and her emotions. She just left the house that morning just to work, and now she left quitting her job and being kidnapped by her uncle and his Original Boss.

Damon went up the stairs. He ran into his closet and changed into the clothing he had on earlier. He looked at Elena still sound asleep. He left the room and walked to the end of the hallway. He turned to the door on his left and opened it up to a typical bedroom. Elizabeth's room smelled like her. It was a tropical breeze near the ocean with hints of lavender, coconut, and jasmine. He walked around her bed. Everything was put up and clean. He picked up a rind of hers. It was a ring that Emily Bennett charmed to prevent true death from a supernatural, and she didn't wear it. He fell to his knees trying to come up with a plan.

Only one person came to his mind. But would she help him save the only remaining human Salvatore? Maybe she would do it for Elena. He sighed pulling his phone out. He dialed her number with a few of his own tears coming to his eyes. Finally she answered. "Bonnie, I really need your help."

A/N: When I typed it I wasn't really trying go all 3x11 with Stefan and Elena, so I tried to fix that scene but it seemed impossible to avoid. So did you like it, hate it, thought it was a waste of time, or whatever you think. Please review with suggestions. Thank you.


	7. Remembering the Times

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and PM's. So in this chapter there will be a flashback from Stefan's POV and there will be tense moments between the niece and the uncle. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Remembering the Times

As soon as they pulled up to the old witch's house, Elizabeth was able to start breathing again, slightly. Klaus got out and opened her door, grabbing her by her arm. "Now, you see Sweetheart, Your still in the Mystic Falls area. Your our special guest." He said with an evil smile boarding his face. She looked at him and her heartbeat increased, even if that was possible at the time since it was already sky rocketing. "Don't worry your little human heart, love. As long as Damon comes tonight and you both do as I say, you two can you back to your pathetic lives."

Stefan had followed the two into the house. They avoided all of the areas where the sun came in since none of the witch's had liked them either. After about five or so minutes, they made it to the basement. When she was inside, she saw four coffins. The coffins containing Klaus' family. The other Originals. As she turned Klaus was heading up the stairs. She was almost over the threshold when her body stopped. She could exit the room. "Ha ha, funny Emily. I'm great friends with your grand-witch of a daughter and this is how you treat me after everything I do for her?"

A shadow of a girl about her height appeared from her left. She was in a corner. She had long black hair that was curly. Her skin was the color of the dirt in the room. "No, Elizabeth. It wasn't Emily. It was me." She said stepping out of the light. "I'm sorry, friend." She lingered on the last word. Yes indeed, Bonnie Bennett was scared for Elizabeth's life, but if she didn't do this, her friend would perish.

"Bonnie! Who could you?" Elizabeth asked looking at the girl she thought was her friend.

"It's for your protection. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"Bonnie, you can't promise me anything anymore."

As Elizabeth said that, Bonnie left the room, as if she wasn't herself. Bonnie made her way up the staircase and out the door. As soon as she left she caught her breath. "Emily." She whispered. She tried to run back in but she couldn't because of another invisible barrier. Her phone rang. She ran to her car and started it. She answered the phone. She wasn't shocked that it was that it was Damon. She was shocked by the tone in his voice. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I know where she is." She rung up and sped into town, praying they wouldn't be to late.

~Stefan's POV~

Stefan chuckled as he stayed in the basement with his confused, dumb little niece. "Might as well take off your jacket and shoes. Your staying for a while." He said in his new found voice. It was strange and foreign to her. When she sat down the corner opposite of him, he gave another audible laugh. "Oh sweet, Elizabeth. Damon's little Lizzy. Come on now. Remember all those times we had together? Or do you not want to remember?"

"I refuse to remember anything anymore." She sighed as she realized that it was almost 3 in the afternoon giving her at least another nine hours there until Damon came, if he even came. How could she doubt Damon? He always came to save her.

He gave a half smile as he began to recite a memory of theirs. "Let's see. I know. It was August 8th, 2008…

~Flashback- Stefan's POV~

On August 8th, 2008, Stefan had still refused to leave to house during the day. Zach had tried to get him out because he just wanted the house all to himself. His 'daughter' had gone out with some of her friends at a spa outside of town and they were going to the movies or somewhere. He personally didn't care. He didn't care what happened to that girl. She was young, stupid, and cocky. Why didn't he just take her to an orphanage? Oh yeah, that's right, Damon and Stefan what to know her. He wasn't surprised about Stefan wanting to know the young Salvatore, but Damon? That was messed-up, wrong and completely dangerous.

It had been midnight and still Elizabeth wasn't home. Stefan was a little worried because she would have called him to tell him if she was going to stay at someone's home. He stood by his window with a glass of whiskey in his right hand. He was about to take another drink when his phone rang. He raced over to it and saw that it was his niece. "Elizabeth? Where are you?"

The girl on the other end of the line didn't talk for a while. But when she did, you could tell she was crying. "Stefan… I … I don't… kn…kn..know where I am." She was trying to clam herself down, and it was obvious by her breaths. "Somewhere in Mystic…Falls." She took a few more breaths. "I've been bitten, Stefan. I need some help please."

Stefan could hear the panicked in her voice when she said she was bitten. "Don't worry, I'll find you." He said shutting his phone. The glass drooped to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. He ran at a humans pace down his stairs. Zach was at his office right there.

"Uncle Stefan? Where are you going?" he asked him as he saw something across his face.

"I'm going to go save your niece, Zach. I mean our niece." He ran out of the house using his vampire speed. He got to the middle of the woods by the graveyard. That's when he could hear her. He ran a mile or so to his left and came up on a dirt road. She was sitting on the grass holding her knees to her chest. He ran over and bent down. He smelled the blood, still pouring down her neck. He ripped part of his shirt and covered it up. He then picked her up bridal style. "Hey, it's ok now."She rested in his arms as he began to run her back to the house.

~Present day- Elizabeth's POV~

She looked to the wall opposite of her. "Yes and was that before or after you decided to stay on this new Stefan bandwagon?" she asked, her sarcasm coming through like fire on every word. "Stop Stefan. I don't really want to be locked up here with you for the next nine hours."

"Then maybe I should switch with Mr. Salvatore, Love." Came Klaus voice right above here. She sighed as Stefan left and Klaus stood by her. He held two glasses in his hand. On full of blood, the other filled with red wine. "Lets have a drink, my dear."

He said sitting down by her offering the drink. She relectenly took the glass. "Just what I needed." She tipped her glass back and took a sip before swishing the rest around in her glass.

"That's more like it."

A/N: Your opinions are needed. Should Klaus and Elizabeth end up together? Does She died and become a vampire? Will she just die and never come back? What is Stefan's deal with her? And why is Bonnie so willing to help Damon now? I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!


	8. Unfortunate Events

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Your reviews shape my story. I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update as much as possible but bear with me for some possible snow days.

Chapter Eight: Unfortunate Events.

After her third glass of wine, his second glass of O positive, Elizabeth seemed to forget what had happened within the past hour or two. She was just sitting and having a conversation about life and places around the world with Klaus, as if he was a friend of hers that she had since she was in grade school. Both were laughing about something silly she said. Then he stood up and grasped her hand gently. She stood up and he began to lead her in a waltz.

"You do know that if Damon were to see us right now, he would have thought I had been compelled." She said as he spun her.

He smiled a smile nobody in centuries had seen. He reserved this smile for a select few of people. It had been so long since he had remembered who he gave this type of smile too. "And if he tried anything I would pull his heart from his chest." He responded coldly.

She cringed slightly at the thought as he pulled her closer. "So what is it you plan on doing exactly?" she asked him, her electric blue eyes looking for something in his hazel eyes.

He looked down at her before letting her go. He grabbed the two glasses. "I'll be back with a refill." He left the room and headed up the stairs. Her phone had been taken away from Stefan, and she didn't have anything to send him a message. She was standing in the middle of the room. She looked up as she heard the floor above make a wired creaking noise. As soon as she turned around, a board hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the floor not responding.

Klaus could hear something strange. He ran to the basement to find a 25 pound piece of wood on top of the girl he was holding captive. He raced over at vampire speed and lifted it up of her. He flipped her on her back and placed his fingers on her neck. He was unsuccessful in finding any type of pulse. She lay on the dead. He closed her eyes with a swift movement of his hand and pulled out his cell phone.

~Damon's POV~

After he woke Elena up to inform her of Bonnie's arrival and explaining what had happened to his niece, Damon sat in the den with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had tried to protect her from Klaus in every way he could, but it was no use. His phone rang and he answered it not even bothering with a number. "Hello?" he asked in a slightly drunken way.

"Damon, don't worry about midnight tonight. You can come pick up your niece now. She's in the basement of the witch's house." And with that Klaus closed his phone and ran out of Mystic Falls.

Damon stood up and threw his drink in the fireplace. "Elena!" He shooted as he ran at vampire speed into his room. he turned into the bathroom where she was taking a shower. "Klaus called. I know where she is. I'll be back. You stay and protect yourself." He grabbed his jacket and looked at her wet body one last time before he left. He zoomed out of the house and into his camero. He reved the engine and sped out hitting almost 100 mph. He had so many emotins going through him as he thought about how he would find her. was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she alive or dead? But most of all, was she human or vampire?

He started to clear his thoughts as he pulled onto the wooded path that lead to the old house. He parked the car. Thankfully it was cloudy then, with the help of his powers. He ran in at a humans pace trying to hear her. Her voice, she steps, her heartneat. When he couldnt hear it, he ran down to the basement and found her on floor, eyes closed. He dropped down by her, his fingers touching her cold face.

His face dropped as one of his arms supported her back and her head fell backward. He sat on the ground, knees on the floor and sitting on the balls of his feet. His other arm wrapped around her as he brought lifeless body up to his chest and cried in her long brownish-blonde hair. he had cried before. When he killed Rose, when Katherine wasnt in the tomb, when he was turned full by his brother; But he had never cired a full cry like this since 1864. His tears were caught in her hair.

He gathered up his strength to stand up, carrying her limb body from the house and out to his car. He laid her down in the back seat. He shut the door. He fell to the ground yelling. Birds had flown away or dropped to the ground at the ear piercing sound. She was his world, his niece. No, she wasnt just his niece, she was like the daughter he never had. A daughter that he had dreamed of having with a woman like Elena back in the 1800's. He was wrapped around her finger, and now she was gone.

After about half an hour of yelling at the wind and driving back to the boarding house, He got out of the car. Elena rushed out to him. "Your back. You both are. Thats amazing! I made-" she stopped talking when he pulled his nieces body out of the back of his car. She saw as her arm fell down along with her head. Three fingers went to cover her mouth. "Oh my god." she chocked out. Damon walked passed her with the same look he had the night he opened the tomb. He walked into the house and into the living room. He could smell a type of chicken dinner she had made for his little Lizzy. He placed her down on a couch, placing her hands in her lap. "My little Lizzy." he wiisphered in her hair as he stood up and headed for his room.

Elena walked in, holding her stomach and her head. She never thought she would see this happen to her. She was sweet and innocent. She didnt desreve to die. She stood behind the couch looking at the girl. Her star went to the staircase. She ran up them. She entered his room. He was already naked drawing a bubble bath. "Damon. I... I" she was interupted by him rushing over and kissing her passionately.

"I lied to her. I told her I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her this morning." He said in her choclate brown hair. "I let her down, but I have to keep my promise. I cant loose you. If I did, I wouldnt be able to survive."

And with that, he walked back into the bathroom, stepping into the tub. Elena sitting on his bathroom counter. "Niether could I Damon. Niether could I."

A/N: So how did you like it? I tried for a little hook up in the begining between Klaus and Elizabeth. But she did die accidentaly. You'll have to review with your suggestions about the next chapter. Remeber, your ideas shape this story. Thank you.


	9. Family Bonds are the Greatest

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I do want to say that if you have any suggestions, please PM me them. I am writing this on your ideas and mine. I hope you do like my story. Read and Review.

Chapter nine: Family bonds are the Greatest.

After a while, Elena decided to join Damon in his bubble bath. He poured the both of them a red wine that was given to him in 1976. They were talking and laughing, trying not to break down in front of each other for the dead girl on the couch in the living. Just thinking about her, how her life was taken from her, killed the both of them on the outside. After about half an hour, they got out and got dressed. Damon went to Elizabeth's room to get Elena some new clothing. He was terrible walking in the room when it was surrounded by pictures and memories of all their lives.

As he walked to the closet, he picked up a picture of the two of them. It was in a frame that had "Family" on the top, having a fancy boarder around it. He sat on the bed looking at it. The picture was taken by Elena; it was the night of the comet.

Lizzie was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of boot cut jeans with a pair of heels. Her hair was in a ponytail on the right side of her head. Damon was kissing her left check. He remembered the temptation of her exposed skin, knowing that right underneath of it, there was her sweet and rich blood. A combination he loved.

He looked up in the mirror that was across the room. His eyes had turned from electric blue to blackish-red. The veins had appeared around him, his fangs barely showing under his thin lips. He returned the picture and walked for her closet. He grabbed a dark purple tank top and a pair of jeans.

He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked into his own and handed Elena the clothing. "I'll be back." He said in an expressionless, flat voice that matched his face. He left the room and headed for the stairs. That's when he heard it.

Elizabeth sat up gasping for air. Her hand went to her throbbing head. After a few seconds, she looked around. She could have sworn that she was in the witch's house before she blacked-out. Now she found herself in the living room in the place she called home. Was she really home? Or was it a dream? Or could Klaus be toying with her? She swung her legs around the couch so she was sitting up. She was about to call out when Damon came in front of her. "Damon? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." She breathed as she saw her uncle's expression.

Damon looked at Lizzy and smiled, pulling her into a hug. He couldn't believe she was alive. Or was she? He pushed her back and looked into her eyes. They were not the same. Yes they were Electric blue, but in the back they were red. "Stefan." He sighed. Because of his blood, she was now in the process of becoming a vampire, a monster.

Elena walked downstairs. "Damon, Do you-"she stopped her sentence when she saw her friend, her family member up and talking. But most importantly, breathing. She ran over to where they were. "I thought she was dead Damon. What happened?"

"Dead? I was dead?" Elizabeth asked looking between Damon and Elena. "What do you mean? What happened?" she asked, her voice had gone from confusion to almost panic.

Damon looked at her. "Well, hypnotically speaking, yes and no. Because of that stunt my brother pulled your turning." He sighed placing a hand in her hair. "But I'll help you through it." His voice had sounded just like it did when he told Elena that he loved her, before he whipped her memory.

Elena looked shocked at his words. She looked back to Lizzy looking like she couldn't breathe, but she really didn't need the air anymore; it was just there for her to use to act like a real human. Now because of Stefan's antics, The Salvatore family would only consist of Damon Stefan and Elizabeth. No more humans, just vampires.

Damon let go of her and stood up. "I need a minute." He ran up to Stefan's room and started to destroy it. Why was it that when something good happened for him, Stefan had to screw with it? Elizabeth was just starting to live her life when this had happened to her. He broke a table, a cabinet full of diaries and a lamp. He stopped when he saw a picture of his sister. He picked it up, his fingers tracing her hair. If the picture was in color, he would have had a hard time telling the two apart. But he knew Elizabeth was like Elena in her personality and in her heart. His sister was confused, dark and in many ways like him.

Elizabeth and Elena sat down on the couch, a blanket wrapped around Little Lizzy. She had a cup of coffe in her hand. Elena had returned with her own coffee. "How do you feel?" she asked the girl that was shaking by her.

"My gums hurt Elena. I hurt all over. I cant believe Klaus did this." She looked down. She sipped the coffee. "I don't want to die. I didn't want this to happen. At least not just yet. And if I wanted to turn, I wanted it to be because it was last resort. I cant remember what happened, but he must have done it." She sniffed a little. Elena wrapped her arms around her, pulling Elizabeth into a comforting hug, littling her cry on her shirt. They all could tell the next few days would fore-see several challenges.

A/N: I made this cahpter a little short because I had already typed chapter ten. Read and Review. I might post the next chapter here tonight.


	10. The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Ten: The Unexpected Visitor

After Damon had calmed down, he walked back to the living room where he found his niece sleeping and Elena covering up in a blanket. He could hear her upstairs. She was confused, angry, sad and lost. How could she be turned when she barely had a chance to live? She was only sixteen, a junior in high school who loved to help anyone she could possibly help, and now she was this…[i[Monster[/i]. he looked at Elena who had walked over to him. "How are you?" he asked her, taking her hands in his and holding them close to his chest like the night when he killed Jeremy. He looked in her rich open sea of chocolate brown irises.

Elena looked up at him. "Me? Your niece just found out she was becoming a vampire and your asking me how I feel?" she said, hinting that she knew he heard them talking. "I'm fine. How are you?" Stefan had betrayed all of them that day by even considering assisting Klaus in talking her hostage from the Grille. If he had not have taken her away from there, should would have been alive. If he hadn't force fed her his blood, she would have been truly dead. She looked in his electric blue eyes for any type of answer.

"Ask me that when this is over with." He said. He slowly let go of her. He walked to the couch and picked up the girl. He went to the door leading to the basement congaing cells and hiding many bags of blood. He walked down the stairs and into one of the rooms. He placed her down and turned around. By the time she woke up, he had locked the door. "Here," He held out a bag of blood, "Drink it."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think when she woke up in the cell under her home after her tiny bit of rest. But when Damon held out the package of the red substance, she understood it was to help her learn control. They stood up and walked over to the door. "Thank you." She said not meeting his eyes. She took the bag and retreated to the farthest corner of the room. She looked at it few a few moments before she closed her eyes, opening the tube and placed it in her mouth like a straw. She sucked some through it. After swallowing her first mouthful, she looked at the bag, and ripped a hole in it, draining it of its contents quickly.

Damon watched as the eyes of the girl he grew to love as a daughter become the ones that will haunt him for a few years. Her eyes went from blue to reddish-black. Her veins began to show on her face when he saw her fangs. He threw in one more and watched her crawl for it. She ripped in to the bag like the other. When she had finished, her mouth stained red. "It will be ok. I promise." He whispered soothingly, wanting nothing more than to go in there and hug her when she saw what she did. He left the basement, filling in to the living room again. He was about to say something to Elena when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and headed for the walnut period door. He opened it up. "Leave." He said not looking at the visitor.

"Now why would I do that when I came to see family?" asked a voice that sounded so sweet and innocent, but at the same time full of hatred and disgust. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know it's been about 60 years since we have seen each other, but you can't tell me that my own big brother had forgotten his dear sister's face,"

"Emily." He looked up at the girl who was his blood sister. It had been some time since they had their last conversation. "What do you want?" he asked in a disgusted and confused manor.

"To remind you that anyone could get in your house, see?" she said stepping in. "You haven't updated the deed since the doppelganger sacrifice. So you need to fix that for your girlfriends' safety." She said turning around, interjecting him due to his mouth starting to open. "Don't worry; I am here to see if you needed help with your niece. Control over thirst, mind compulsion ceria."

Damon shook his head. "No I don't need help. Now before Elena freaks out because you two look alike, I would ask you to leave." He said holding the door wide open.

Emily sighed. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mister Salvatore." She said in her heavy southern belle accent. She left through the door at her vampire speed.

"Damon? Who was that?" Elena asked. She walked into the hallway as soon as the door closed. He turned around to her.

"Nobody. Now come on. You need some sleep. "He draped his arm over her shoulder as they began to walk. He could hear his niece's quiet sob as she tried to sleep. Everyone needed sleep that was true. Elena took off her pants and top shirt, getting into his bed in her tank top and pink boy-shorts. He took off all of his clothing but the boxers he wore, getting under the covers with her. She scotted right up next to him, her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Her hands finding his and lacing her fingers in with his. "Dont worry, Elena. Everything will be fine soon." he had to call Bonnie and ask her to bless a piece of jewelery for his niece.

"I know she will be fine." she said, her face finding cmofort in the pillow as the top of her head had been tucked under his chin. "I know she will be fine, because she has you to help her. Nobody else can help her but you. Thats because she trusts you. Your the person she turns to when she is confused. Your the person who has been there for her when nobody else was. You her father figure, Damon. I know how you feel about her because I could see the tears in your eyes earlier. You feel as if she was your daughter, dont you?" she asked him, her eyes closing.

Damon pressed his lips together hearing Elena's statements. her truth filled statements. "Yes, its all true Elena. And you have seen that in me before anybody else could see that, and I love that about you." he cooed in her ear. "Lets talk about this tomorrow. We need our slepp if my predictions are true." He could only think of what state of mind his niece would be in in the morning. In a couple of hours, his questions would be answered. but for now, he fell asleep, holding the woman he loved in his arms loving how she loved him back. She was the only one that understood him, and that would be a first. there the two feel asleep in dreams of their future.

A/N: so how did you like it? I tried my best in this chapter because I forgot what I had written in the previous chapter. So if there is any confusion, please PM me or review with your questions and ideas. Thank you.


	11. A night of many Surprising Things

Chapter Eleven: Control

The night for Elena was great. Her sleep was perfect in Damon's bed. But for him, he couldn't find the motivation to sleep. He let go of Elena in the middle of the night and got up. He threw on some sweatpants and left the room. His mind was too distracted by the sounds of his Niece's silent sobs. He couldn't believe that Klaus would let her die knowing Stefan's blood was in her system. All he could only think of where the memories they had there in the hallways and rooms.

He made his way down to the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace. The woman that he loved, that loved him back, was unaware of the danger that was about to happen. He couldn't even realize what was going to happen until it did.

Elizabeth had made her way to the door of the cell that held her in. She could smell the sweet aroma of a human's blood. Her mind couldn't tell her that it was her friend, a family member, of hers. Her arm bent at an unnatural angle to open the latch. After breaking it back in place, she ran up to the room where the sent came from. She went on the attack, drinking from Elena's neck as she screamed. Then she felt arms on her, holding her down on the floor as he sat on top of her.

Damon ran up as fast as he could and pulled Elizabeth off of Elena, seeing she was drinking her and not knowing what she was doing. He slammed her to the floor, his hands restraining her arms to the side of her head, a knee holding her legs down. She looked at him with the whites of her eyes as they were now black, fangs out as she hissed at him. "Elena run!" he said keeping the girl down below him not taking his eyes off of her.

Elena couldn't believe the scene before her. She held her neck with one hand as she grabbed her clothing and ran as fast as she could out of the door. When she got in her car, she managed to put her t-shirt on. She hoped in and started the car. She drove out crying, looking back to the house.

Elizabeth looked up at him as if he was going to attack her. Her muscles tensed as he said Elena's name. Her face was turning back to normal as she spoke, "Damon?" it was more of a whisper than anything. She moved her eyes to look at what she had done, looking at the blood on his bed sheets.

Damon sighed when she looked the way she did. Why did this have to happen to her? Why now? Even though she has known about vampires for almost seven years now, she didn't understand anything about the life. He eyed her for a moment before moving his knee. He still held her down by her arms in case she tried anything. He looked at her with a combination of harshness and worry. "How did you get out from down stairs?" he asked her needing to know how to improve the cell so she wouldn't be doing what she was doing.

She looked at him with a confused look. "Downstairs? What do you mean how I got out?" she asked as she pulled her knees up. "Just let me sit up. I swear you can hold my hands behind me or whatever, just let me sit up." She said straining her eyes to remember what had happened, or what she had done.

He looked her over a minute. Elena was gone far away by now. He couldn't hear anyone with a beating heart around for her to attack. He let go of her as he sat with her. "You don't know? You just escaped somehow and came up here and attacked Elena." He knew that blacking out or letting the hunting instincts could take over, but this was to wrong for her. He sat up against the bed frame trying to think of how to fix her situation.

"I didn't know. Oh my God." She said looking at her hands after whipping her mouth of the blood. How could she just attack her without knowing it? She could have killed her. "Damon. I'm so sorry." She held her knees to her chest. She squeezed the fabric of her jeans so tight that she snapped when she ripped them. She removed her hands and looked at them. "What have I done?" she asked herself under her breath.

"You didn't do anything. Stefan did this. You are not the one at fault. He and Klaus gave you blood then let you die." He scooted himself over to her and held her like he did in Rose's dream before he staked her. Now he knew he needed his sister's help. "Now I think is a good time for you to learn a family secret. This one is strange." He said while resting his chin on her head. This secret going to change her life and he knew it.

She placed her hands on his arm as he placed it around her shoulders. "What do you mean? I thought this was the secret." She said a little confused.

He looked to the opposite wall while he talked. "You know how your mother had died while on that trip and I killed your parents without knowing who they were?" he already knew she knew so he continued. "Well, the truth is, those were your adopted parents. They were Salvatore's, don't get me wrong, but they weren't your birth parents." He took another breath as he slightly tightened his grip. "Well, you know of a girl named Emily Salvatore?"

Elizabeth nodded her head in her mind to some of his questions and statements. "What do you mean by my birth parents?" of course she knew what that was; she was in all advanced placement classes at Mystic Falls High. "No, who is she?" she asked while eye one eye watered a little.

Damon continued. "Emily Salvatore is my blood sister from the 1800s. All three of us were turned on the same night. I tried to stay with her for the past 145 years, but she always wanted to stay in Europe. Well, she came back to the States 20 years ago. She met a witch, Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother. Well she wanted a child because she thought she wasn't complete without family. Well three years down the road and she got pregnant with Sheila's help. She gave the little baby up after three days because she was tempted by its blood.-"

"What are you trying to say, Uncle Damon?"

Damon felt a tear stream down his face at the thought of his sister. How she went form being her sweet and innocent self, much like Lizzie, to being like Katherine in her blackmailing ways then to being like their mother, always wanting to have a sweet and perfect family. He knew the slince had grown a little since she tightened her grip on his arm. "Emily Salvatore is your birth mother." He tightened his own grip on her as he could fell something temor in her touch.

Her eyes looked back and fourth across the room, shifting from the bed to the bathroom. She bit her lips as she pressed them into a thin line. She felt strange now after hearing about who her real birth mother is. She took in a deep breath hoping it would relieve the pain, sadness, and possible depression like states as they started to mix. She felt anger at her for doing what she did. Eventually, she started to cry, softly again because of her struggle to flip her switch so she wouldnt break down. She couldnt find any words for her to use at that time. There were many things she could say or do.

Damon knew she wouldnt react like this if she were human, because if she still was, she would have been like Elena when she was sad and angry. He was glad that he told her, and now she had to know why he was always there in her life.

"The reason why I was always there for you was not just because she wanted me to watch you. Its because you are like her when she was human, when we were all human. I wanted to make sure you never turned into her, but I know you couldnt be like her when you saw me do all the things I did. The killings, the blood, everything. And you understood me. You kept my secert from Zach and Stefan and your frinds, even though the first two already knew. But you kept it to yourself, and you said that it was our great little secert. You saw me for me, and I couldnt let you go after that."

He felt a few more tears fall from his face as they proceeded to cry with each other on the floor.


	12. Dreams

Chapter Twelve:

Elena's POV

[Center]Dear Diary,

Today was wrong. Everything… not everything-just something's, went wrong today. Yes, today went right when I told Damon I loved him. He only doubted me once but I told him that it was really me. Then we had some only time when Elizabeth was called into work. But it seemed like two hours later, the world fell on Damon. Klaus and Stefan took her hostage and fed her Stefan's blood. Then they let her die somehow and now she is a vampire. She is too young. Damon wanted her to be human, stay human, but it was ruined. He felt as if it was his fault but it wasn't. How can I tell him that everything would be fine and that we would survive when she blindly attacked me? [/center]

She placed her pen down not wanting to think of anything else that happened that day. Ever since Klaus came to town, he messed up everyone's life, mainly the Gilbert families and the Salvatore families. The human population was decreasing as the vampire and hybrid populations were growing. Why did he have to take a girl who had not yet experienced life yet and do that to her? She could have done anything she wanted to, but now she has to control this before she could even begin to think about what she wants to do. Could she be like Stefan and be a Ripper? Could she be like the old Damon who used girls (in her case, boys) for sex than drank their blood? Or could she be something that nobody else saw? Her mind was swirling with too many questions. She knew she and Jer were safe from her. It will take another day or two to get a piece of jewelry with the Lapis Lazuli stone on it to be blessed/spelled by a witch, hopefully being Bonnie.

She closed her diary and turned out the lights, a throw blanket covering her up while she lay on the comforter. She looked to the window hoping to see Damon or someone else with some good news. All she wanted to hear was that Klaus was dead and Stefan was going to stay away from Mystic Falls. She sighed as nothing came within the next half hour, rolling over on her other side facing her bathroom door before closing her eyes to dream. Dreams were the only place where everything went right.

Dream~

Elena was in a kitchen mixing pancake mix. She was the only one up, her hair in a messy ponytail while she wore a tank top and sweatpants. She held the bowl in her hand as she walked over to the stove. She started on her first pancake as she heard steps coming down the stairs. "Is that Amanda I hear?" she asked in a questioning and joking way.

"Yes mom." Came the voice of a teenage girl from her left. Elena looked over and saw her raven hair and blue eyes. The girl sat in a chair at the island. The girl looked like Damon, exactly like him. She had cream colored skin to go with her lovely features. She started the coffee machine from where she sat down. "Good morning." her clury black locks clung to her shoulders.

Elena looked at her outfit. A strapless red dress dress that stopped right above her knees. She wore a thin black six inch heel. "You know if your father dosent see anything covering your shoulders, he will tell you to change your outfit." She said finishing the pancake and plateing it, placed blueberries and strawberries on the top before silding them across the counter top.

"On any other day i would, but today is a special one." Came Damon's voice as he covered the girls eyes up. She smirked as she saw her husband's movement to their biological daughter. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered in her ear. Elena watched as he left the room at his vampire speed and came back down as fast as he left. he placed a box in front of her as he stood on her right. "ok, open them."

Amanda opened her eyes to a package infront of her. It was wrapped in solid red wrapping paper with a note on it that read "To my little girl. From Dad." She gave him a half smile as she ripped the wrapping paper open. Then she lifted the boxes top off. Her wides looked up to him as she had a look of shock and happiness on her face before taking out the gift. "Its a leather jacket like yours." she said standing up and placing it on. It fit her perfectly. She walked to her father and hugged him. "Thank you daddy."

He placed one hand on her back as the other made its way to the back of her head. He smiled as he responded, "Happy sixteenth birthday, Mandy-candy." Elena truned the stove off as she walked over to her husband and Daughter. This is how she wanted it to be. Her daughter happy and human while her parents were never moving forword being vampires.

Elena sighed in her sleep as her face was full of happiness and fullness.

Damon's POV

As his niece fell asleep in their sitting position on the floor after she cried, Damon picked her up. With one hand he threw the blood sheets of his bed and laid her down. He got a clean set of covers and placed them on the foot of the bed. He looked at her, at how human she looked. It was pure torture knowing that her life was changing in so many ways. He went to leave the room, but her hand caught his. "Please Damon, don't go. I don't want to wake up attacking another innocent person." She said in a low, painful voice. His brother only thought he knew what Hell felt like, but wait until Damon got to him. That will be the day. But for now, he climbed in the bed with her as he and Elena were when he was dying on that unfortunate night.

His chin was on the top of her head while her hands had grasped his. He was keeping every emotion looked up as he flipped that switch. But it didn't seem to work anytime before now. When Rose died, he cried. When Katherine wasn't in the tomb, he cried then got drunk then killed Jeremy. He was angry and upset when his father forcefully turned him into a vampire. But now, there was nothing but silence as she fell asleep on his shoulder and him on the pillow.

Dreams were something he never looked forward to because most of them brought him flashbacks of his darkest hours or pain and sadness in others. But tonight he wanted to dream about something happy, anything that didn't involve his brother or Katherine. No, something about Elena or Elizabeth. About their lives or memories would be fine.

Dream~

He found nothing but woods and blood everywhere. He ran at a humans pace. He realized where he was, in the woods by the cemetery. He looked around for any sign of a person, a victim or a martyr. He found a clearing where a man stood. There were two different blankets on some masses at his feet. The man turned around, hands and mouth bloody. He gave a low chuckle as he asked, "What? Lost something important...brother?" then Damon knew it was Stefan. As Damon went to lunge at him, Stefan ran off after looking at him with his ripper smile. Damon ran to the ground where the blankets were, too afraid to know what was underneath of them. He lifted the blanket to his left, the brown hair showed him the girls face was in the ground. He rolled her limb body over and saw her chocolate brown eyes full of fear. His Elena was bitten and drain of her blood. he closed her eyes as his own went for the other blanket on the ground.

He slowly made his way over to it. There was something underneath of the cover, standing up. He took a breath as he pulled it off to reveal his niece with a stake in her heart, her skin cracked and ashy. her eyes were closed, but her mouth was open ing shock. Stefan had killed his reasons for living. His gaze looked in the direction where his brother had left. A gust of wind blew up and leaves covered his vision as it went black.

He awoke still in the dead of night, still cuddling next to the new vampire at his side. he rested his head as he closed them not letting his mind roam again and go to sleep.


	13. Everything Starts To Become Claer

Chapter Thirteen: The morning of many more to come.

Lizzie's POV

Waking up that morning felt painful, like her skin was burning. She ran to a corner that had no sunlight coming through. She glanced down at her skin as it went from red and patchy back to its cream, solid state. Lizzie crossed her legs at her ankles and held her knees up, her face on the tops of them. The burning sensation wasn't there anymore. Her skin had cooled down. There was some sun to her right. She took a breath and placed the tips of her fingers in it. They started to smoke as she pulled them away, blowing on the skin hoping to give them relief.

She heard footsteps and knew who's they were. "Sorry for waking you up." She said noticing that it was only seven in the morning. There was no way neither would have been up that early. She sighed as she looked up at him. "I didn't mean to."

Damon's POV

He woke up abruptly to the feel of an empty bed. Neither had moved in their sleep so when his hand fell to his chest, as where it was in her hair while both slept, He opened his eyes fearing a human was in the house and she was on the attack. He sat up seeing a ball of dark purple and jeans in the corner as her head was on her knees. He looked to the bed as it started to fill with sunlight. He knew what had happened at that moment. He chuckled as he slid against the wall by her, blocking the sun with his back.

"It's ok. It's not like you could help that the sun burned your skin and almost made you into French fries." They both smirked and looked at each other at the same time. The smirks eventually broke as they laughed at his comment. If there was anything that she needed more than anything else in the world at that moment, besides the Lapis, it was the way Damon could make her laugh about anything; serious or not. "I'll have to see if Bonnie wouldn't mind blessing or jinxing or whatever witches do to the Lapis Lazuli stone for you. If she knew what happened last night, I'm not sure she would trust you. But yet again, she did almost bar-b-que me once, melt my brain many times and to many other witchy things to me."

He stopped when he heard footsteps in the living room downstairs. He noticed that Lizzy noticed them to. He gave her a blanket to cover herself up with if she decided to get up while he went down to investigate.

"It's very brave of you too show up here after what I told you last night."

Emily turned around, arms crossed over her chest. "Damon, she deserves the truth now more than ever. She can't hear us because I have sage burning here." She motioned to the plant in a cup that was smoking.

Damon shook his head. "Why now, Emily? Why does she need to know right now? She about drained her best friend last night. Do you really think we would be doing her a favor by telling her right now?"

"She will find out sooner or later, Damon. She needs to know about her real self. Please?" Emily was on the brink of tears, something that hadn't happened in about 18 years.

Damon saw the look on her face. "Ok. I'll go and get her ready." He saw her put out the sage as he went up the stairs to go and get his niece ready for what she was about to learn about herself. About Emily. And about himself. A Secret that was wrong for it to even happen in the first place, starting back in 1864.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapter will make up for everything missing in this one. If you haven't yet, please read my other story "The Original Salvatore Girl" because this story and that story crosses in with each other. Events that happen in here is explained in that story. Pleas continue reading and reviewing.


	14. Elizabeth Christina Emil Salvatore

Chapter Fourteen: Who is Elizabeth Christina Marie Emily Salvatore?

After all the curtains were closed and the house had very little sunlight, Damon finally was able to get Lizzy out of the corner of his room and into the rest of the house. Well, most of it. Her room was extremely bright compared to the rest of the rooms. She was able to cover herself up in a jacket and a towel covering her legs before she ran into the closet. She left Damon sitting on her bed while she changed in the walk-in room. She walked out in a pair of boot cut jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, and a pair of black gloves on blocking out the sun that threatened her face. She walked out of the room, throwing the gloves on the bed.

She walked in down the stairs and was startled by a presence; a figure of a woman, roughly her height, standing in front of the fireplace. She spoke up. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" her voice was shaky but strong.

Damon followed down the stairs when he heard her first question. "She's here to talk to you. There is more about you than meets the eye."

The woman turned around. "Aww, how sweet of you Damon. Asking me to come here when you didn't want help yesterday? Be glad I came."

Elizabeth looked at the woman you could look like her twin, but there were two problems. One, she didn't have a twin. Two, she heard of this woman's voice before and knew there was an age to it. She looked at the girl's looks and saw that they were exactly the same. The hair color, the eyes, and the way they stood, everything. It was creepy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emily Salvatore… Your mother." She said standing in front of the fire place still, keeping the distance between the two and her. "We need to talk to you about your life."

Damon gestured to Emily to go into the dining room that they had while he placed a hand on Lizzy's back as he guided her into the same room. They all sat down at the long wooden table in the rich red room. Damon sat at the head while each girl took a seat on either side of him.

Emily started. "It was June 20th, 1864. That is where our story starts….

~Flashback to June 20th, 1864~

The party was great going onto the late hours of the night. Everyone in Mystic Falls showed up to Damon's 24th birthday party that was thrown at the Lockwood Estate. Champagne was flowing into everyone's glass. Some people danced with a betrothed or a sibling while others stood around and gossiped. The clock struck ten o'clock as the toast had begun. Damon's father started it even though only the Salvatore's could see the disgust on his face. "To my son Damon. The war hero, the brother, the son of America." The short speech was most likely going to be the last words his father would ever say about anything of him being his son. As the toasts were getting over with, he knew it would be his turn. And he was dreading it because of the news that was given to him, Stefan and Emily during breakfast.

Finally it was his turn and Emily made her way to his side. "I wish to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating with my family and I. Some of you are fully aware of the next thing that I will do. Some may I am crazy. But I am not. Now without further a due," He placed his glass on the table beside him and knelt down on his right knee, taking Emily's left, gloved hand. "Emily. You are the most beautiful women I have met. Your beauty reaches beyond looks. I cannot let a women like you run through my grip like water. I ask for your hand in marriage."

The gasps were heard throughout the ballroom. Some were names and others were shocks of horror, disagreement and other mixed emotions. Emily grasped his hand as she responded, "I will give you that pleasure Mr. Salvatore." She smiled at him to reassure him that they could make it through the next few months, starting to learn to love each other.

~October 31st, 1993~

"It's a girl" Mary Stoner said, the witch that was at Emily's side for the past 10 years. She cleaned the baby in her arms before handing her over to her mother.

"A girl?" Emily said panting after giving birth to a baby. She watched Mary as she walked around the room. She held the baby as she was passed on to her mother. The babe fit perfectly in her arms as the little creature smiled with her eyes still closed. She had a full head of brownish-blonde hair. Emily's finger touched the little ones nose. "I know the perfect name. Elizabeth Christina, after both of her grandmother's."

A man from the corner of the room walked out, letting the sun shine on his face. He walked across the room to the bed after the witch left them alone. The tall man sat on the edge of the bed, facing the baby and its mother. He smirked as Emily looked in awe at the little thing. "Well does this mean you have everything you want now?' his dark voice sounding unusually light at the time.

Emily looked at him and then back at the tiny human in her arms. "I guess I do. Just don't let anything happen to her. Promise me."

"I promise not to let anything ever happen to her, or shall I be killed the second it does." The man mocked raising his right hand up. He sighed. "Are you sure you don't want anything to do with her?"

"I'm sure of it. I'll leave tonight and you can do whatever with her." She watched as the baby girl she gave birth to fell asleep in her arms, letting a tear fall

~Present~

"So who was the man? My father?" Elizabeth asked as she crossed her legs under the table. Somehow, while Emily was story-telling, Elizabeth couldn't put the obvious two and two together.

"Yes he was." Emily started.

Damon finished for her after the short silence that Emily gave her, since it looked like she wasn't about to spill the beans anytime soon. "The man in the room was your blood father. That man was…" He took in a deep breath quickly and let it all out.

"That man was Me. I am your biological father."


	15. The New Elizabeth Salvatore

Chapter Fifteen: A new life comes with a new lifestyle

A/N: I must say, thank you so much to everyone who reviews. I have been a bit busy at my high school so I am sorry it takes me a long time to update or read your stories and review them. If you haven't started to read my other story "The Original Salvatore Girl" you need to because that story ties in with this one. The last chapter may have been confusing to some, but it will all be explained in the other story. I have sped this one up to 3x14, so if you have not watched that episode yet, there will be spoilers. Thank you so much for reading and please review with anything.

~Later that day~

After walking out on her parents, Elizabeth felt something come over her, something dark and exhilarating. Something fun and dangerous. She liked this feeling. She felt on top of the world. She must have found that switch because her anger and sadness about her life story was now becoming fun and convinal. She went to her room and got dressed in some party clothes and walked back down the stairs, fixing her hair up into a ponytail. She looked to the vampires that were in the living room and said, "I'm going out tonight. Hope you don't mind." She smirked in her new found darkness and walked out of the house before they could stop her. She got in her Ford Mustang GT and sped off in the night, not looking back at the life she was going to stop living.

While driving out of Mystic Falls, she thought about what Damon must have felt like when he came back to town a little over a year ago. The partying, blood drinking, crazy attacking vampire he was. Not a care in the world. That was how she wanted to feel. Like nothing could stop her. She sighed as she pulled into a rundown hotel and parked her car. She got out and tried her first compulsion on the manger. "You will give me a free room."

The man looked at her, his pupils dilating. "I will give you a free room. The best we have." He looked around for some keys and handed them to her. "There you are Miss. If you need anything, just call." Then the man went back to watching some football game.

She smirked as she took the keys and walked out of the office area and headed up to the room on the key. She ventured her way up to the top floor and down the left hallway, going to the room at the end. She unlocked the door and walked in. The room was just as big as her own bedroom at the Boarding house, if not, bigger. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a light purple comforter on it, just like she had. There was a TV in the room, displaying the Hotels icon of a sun with sunglasses on. Two chairs in a corner and a door leading to the bathroom showed the rest of the rooms lay-out.

She sighed as she lay across the bed with her phone in hand. No doubt Emily and/or Damon would go and find her. How could they let her go through her life thinking that nobody that was supposed to be her parents really loved her? Damon, well daddy now, pretended to be her Uncle. And Emily didn't want to be apart of her life in the first place, well the Mother-of-the-Year award goes to…

She was interrupted by her thoughts as her phone buzzed. She saw the caller I.D. She was surprised when she didn't see Damon's number. She answered it in a voice she found to be new and foreign, yet stinging with every syllable. "What do you want?"

"I thought I would check up on Mystic Falls new vampire."

She smirked as she sat up in the bed. "Katherine. What do you want?"

"I was just calling you. Word gets around fast and by the time I heard of your human death, I learned about what happened this morning when you were finally treated right for once in your life."

"Ok Katherine, it would be great to catch up on the times we have missed with each other but if you don't mind, I am going back to my night." She hung up and crushed the phone in her hand into many small pieces. The cuts in her hand healed quickly. She sighed as she looked out the window of the hotel. She gave in to the voice inside her mind and picked up the phone in the room.

`Damon's Pov~

"You just really had to tell her today, didn't you?" Damon screamed in the woods trying to find any sign of Elizabeth, his niece; no, his daughter. "You couldn't wait until she got under control couldn't you?"

"It had to happen and you know it Damon. Now let's find her before we have to clean up a massacre" Emily said about a football field away from him on his left.

He stopped when his phone rang. He ignored the number. "Hello?"

"Damon- Daddy?" The voice on the other line had signs of sadness and forgiveness in it. He knew she was at her breaking point.

"Tell me where you're at. Are you ok?" He couldn't keep hurting her like this. It tore at his insides when she called him 'daddy' this that expression in her voice. He started to head back to the boarding house, not bothering to invite Emily. To his surprise, she didn't follow. He got in his Chevy as she gave him the address of the hotel.

~One Hour Later~

Damon pulled up to the old building and ran up the stairs, hearing no humans, which worried him. He went up to the room number she gave him. The door was slightly open. As soon as he entered, his face dropped. Every worker, every guest had been drained of their blood. Their bodies lay across the bed, chairs, couch and floor. He saw a shaking figure in the corner. The girl was clutching at her skin. He went over to her and looked at her. This was the lowest Lizzy has ever been at. She could speak due to her realization of her actions. He helped her out of the room and into his car before he drenched the place in gasoline and setting it on fire.

He got in the car and looked at her before starting it up. "You ok?" It was so weak how he was able to talk to her. This had most likely the only time they had been this close, physically, to each other since she left.

"Just drive." She looked at the inferno as they sped away from it and back to the Boarding house. It was going to be hard for her and everyone in their personal circle in the present and near future for them to keep her under control of killing innocent people and for them to learn about the Salvatore's. How were they going to explain this to everyone else? Could they? Would they? Who knows? But for now, she kept to herself, her mind flipping her switch, at least which was what she thought she did when she didn't act like herself. She blocked everything out.


	16. Deadbeats Will Continue to be Deadbeats

Chapter 16: Deadbeats are Deadbeats, there's no way around that.

As Damon shut the car off in the driveway, he sat there in the car looking straight ahead as Lizzy was looking to the house. No lights were on, signaling nobody was there, or they were and were smart enough to turn off the lights. The awkward silence grew longer and was finally broken by the sound of her door opening and shutting quietly. She walked right up to the door. She was about to open it up, but when her hand touched the knob, it felt as if her head was going to explode. She was screaming through her clenched teeth, her nails gripping the skin at her temples. She fell to her knees as a witch stepped out from the side of the brick porch area.

Damon ran as fast as he could at his speed and snapped the witch's neck. He knew she was one of Klaus' minions. If she was waiting her for Elizabeth, then Klaus must have been planning something, something terrible. He turned around to face his daughter. "I know. It hurts like Hell. Nothing a drink won't help with."

She stood up, her hands dropping to her sides. She looked at him with a slight look of disgust, but more of anger and frustration. She opened the door and walked right into the living room, stopping in front of the fireplace. The fire felt hotter than usual. The heat felt good. The feel was amazing. She went on her mini journey to a couch and sat down on one end, stretching her legs to reach the other end. She thought about what she did a few hours ago. She drained the lives out of innocent people. Ell most of them were. She killed a potential rapist first, before killing the victim as fast as she could. Out of all the groups of people she drained, she was still haunted by the eye color of the little girl. She couldn't have been older than seven, but her eyes were the same color as hers, as Damon's. The girl watched her parents die in front of her, her tears made Elizabeth's heart drop. That's when she killed the girl by snapping her neck.

She was snapped out of her vision when Damon came in. He hoisted her legs up and sat at the other end, letting her shoes be in his lap. He looked before him, staring at the wall. "I know you have every right to be mad at me. If I were you, I would be pissed and not want anything to do with me. I lied to you for the past sixteen years and told you in your face that your father was dead. Well technically, I am, but I am not.-"

She interrupted him, "I could be mad, but I'm not mad at you. You stayed with me and watched over me. I could stay mad at you for no reason at all forever, literally." She quickly did a slight chuckle before continuing her statements. "The only person to be mad at is Emily, or mom or whatever I should call her. She said she wanted a family. Well she got her wish and left it. You stayed, and whether it was because she asked, or because you wanted to, you stayed. Sure you said you were my uncle, but I knew there was always more to you. I always had that connection with you and vice versa."

Damon was finally able to look at her and he smiled a smile she always saw in him. It was a rare smile. "I'm glad you can forgive me. That's the thing about you. You can try to act like me, but you are like her in so many ways. But yet again, you're not." She looked to his left, looking up at the wall. He sighed. "I guess she decided to leave town, again. It seems like her. Go somewhere, spill secrets, and move on to the next place. She and Katherine can have a ball together. I mean…" It didn't seem like him. It was weird for him to lose his words like this.

"What? Is the great Eternal Stud, Damon Salvatore, father of the century at a loss of words for the first time in my 16 years?" She asked in a joking manor pulling her legs off of him and scooting over leaning on his side. She had gone back to normal, well her new normal. She didn't seem to be feeling as strange as she did earlier. It might have been because of her fill of innocence with a shot of guilty.

He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that it was going to be easier for her now. She was full aware of her life and everything about it. Nothing could come between her learning about how she could and would live for the rest of forever now. Then it happened.

They were both drugged with vervain. The needles were deep in their necks. It didn't take long for them to pass out. The attacker took Elizabeth's body and left Damon in his slump heap on the floor. The assailant walked out to their car and placed her in the trunk of it, full of vervain. After closing the lid, they took the gloves off along with their mask, revealing long brownish-blonde hair. "Sorry dear, it had to happen." Emily looked to the house and sped into the driver's seat, pulling out at a high rate of speed to place a good amount of distance between them and him.

~Half an hour later~

The car pulled up to Fells Church, or where it used to be. She placed the gloves back on before getting her daughter out of the car and running deep in the woods where he found a girl on the ground. She placed Elizabeth near the girl. She stood up and faced an old friend of hers. "Hello Stefan."

Stefan came out from behind the tree in which he was hiding with, making sure nobody was there rescuing Elena. He saw Emily. "Hello dear sister."

"Now we can stop with this family thing once you do this. I just want to thank you. Goodbye Mister Salvatore." She raced back at her vampire sped to the dark blue car and got out of town.

Elizabeth was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open to see Elena unconscious to her right. She tried standing, but it seemed impossible. She thought that Elena was dying, so she bit her wrist and forced her blood into her mouth, flexing her muscles in order for her blood to enter her friends' mouth and down her throat. That's when she felt a sharp, burning pain in her back.

"I created you, now I have to finish you." Stefan had dug the stake out of his niece's back. He flipped her with his foot so she was facing him. She looked up at him, not able to speak a word. He looked down at her, first with his serious vampire look. Then it slowly turned into his ripper smile as he came down on his knee, jabbing the piece of wood through Lizzy's chest and into her heart. Her mouth dropped open as her head raised a little, her hands gripping her sides. She skin started to ash and crack as her final breath came out of her nose and her eyes closed. Her body fell limb against the cold forest ground, dead forever.

*A/N: Unfortunately this story is coming to its end. Some of you may be outraged that I killed the main character of this story, but I assure you, there will be a few more chapters to follow this one before its true end. I wrote this story at the wrong time, and I noticed that. The prequel to this story is The Original Salvatore Sister. I will be writing the sequel to this one soon. Suggestions for a title would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading my story (stories). I hope they are what you expect. If it isn't, please leave a review or PM me about your concerns or your hate about it. I am considering a rewrite after finishing off this spin-off series. Please continue reading and Reviewing.*


	17. Medicine Can't Heal This Type of Hurt

Chapter Seventeen: Medicine Can't Heal This Type of Hurt

~Damon's POV

Damon woke up slowly in a semi-drowsy state of mind and thought. He was lying face first on the floor in the huge den area. He got up on his knees when he came to his full senses. He remembered what had happened to him before the world went black momentarily. It was a good thing he was building up his immune system to tolerate vervain, at least small amounts of it.

He jumped up to his feet in a blink of an eye trying to find any clues that could tell him where his daughter went. His gaze stopped at the open front door. He grabbed his jacket as he ran to the door and looked outside. He could still smell burning rubber and a scent of the ocean. His eyes filled with hate as he ran at his vampire speed into the forest, staying away from civilization but following the track of his once-lost-but-know-found enemy.

He stopped in a clearing that was once the open area he escaped to. He forced the great feelings out of his mind and body when he heard a scream, a scream for a young woman. He knew whose it owner was when he heard the pitch of the blood curdling sound. "Elena." He slightly whispered as he ran in the direction her sweet and soft voice now turned petrified and scared one came from. He heard a snap about 3 seconds later. He looked up and saw blood on trees, the forest floor and on many other things that was around. The smell did indeed come from the woman who loved him. He followed the tracks and stumbled upon a grizzly sight.

It was just like his dream, two bodies on the ground covered with sheets. His brother was standing on the other side of the tiny open area in the forest. He looked at Stefan as his little brothers face turned form the human one he came to know, to the monster that he truly was, a Ripper. Damon knew who Stefan had killed, Damon's whole world. Damon rushed over to the body of his daughter and pulled the stake out. There was no way he was going to let his dream become a true reality.

He stood back up and lunged at Stefan, knowing that Damon was strong and faster. Damon held him to the ground, and without another second passing, he plunged the walnut stake into his brothers heart. Stefan's hand was on Damon's shoulder. The hand slowly let go of the skin underneath the Italian leather coat and made its slow descend to the ground. Damon stood up, hovering right above his brothers' body as if he was going to magically get right back up. "I told you Stefan. If anyone was going to kill you, it was going to be me."

After he ran a hand over his face, Damon took steps back to where he started. Now that he killed his problems in life, he looked at the final mess his brother left for him. He looked to his daughter's body. Her skin was cracked and ashy under her purple tank top and white shorts. Her sun-kissed skin was now the color of stainless steel that was looking as if it went through an earthquake of itself.

He jerked his gaze off of his perfect child to look at Elena's. Just like in the dream, her eyes were open in horror. Her mouth was closed and her hair had fallen behind her. He bent down and closed her eyes with a sweep of his hand. His eyes stopped on a tin line of blood on her mouth. He knew his brother couldn't do anything to Elena to make blood come out of her mouth. But if he killed her, it couldn't have been his blood.

His eyes widened as he knew in his heart that Elizabeth had saved Elena's life. That was the only way she could think of to make admen's with her after drinking her blood. He picked up Elena's body and rushed her back to the boarding house, doing the same with Lizzy's. Lizzy was placed in the basement on a cot in one of the cells as Elena was placed on the couch. He walked back up the stairs and grabbed a bottle of Bourbon. The same bottle his Little Lizzy took away from him a little shy of 48 hours ago. It was amazing how much happened in 48 hours.

So many memories came to his mind about his human life. Elena told him her true feelings about where her true love was. Klaus left town and didn't seem like returning anytime soon. Emily returned to town and created a huge mess like she seemed to do anymore since the 20's. Then Elizabeth (forcibly) quiet her job, died, became a vampire, learned about her true life, went out and had her first bloody massacre, came home and forgave Damon before saving Elena and dying by the hands of her only uncle.

He took the bottle with many others and sat in front of the fireplace, tears streaming down his face with images dancing around his mind. Then it seemed to escape his mind and happen before his eyes. Memories of him teaching Elizabeth how to play pool for the first time at the Grill. Memories of his last birthday when she threw a mini party with their close friends coming over to the boarding house and the cake she made. Memories of their rare fights and how it always ended with her running to her room, slamming the door. Memories of she trying to keep him from hitting his bottom low like Elena would do. But how could he be reeled out of this one when one of his reality checks was dead in the basement on a makeshift bed?

He drank away his night, crying and watching memories play out before him, as if he was dying and watching his life flash before his eyes.

October 10th, 2010

"Hey, are you ready?" came the voice he needed more than anything. Damon was sitting on his bed looking down at a picture of him and Elizabeth. She was in her cheer uniform and he was in a leather jacket and a black shirt at her first game. It was also Stefan's. Damon was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a black long sleeve smart shirt; the top three buttons were undone. His boots clicked as he stood up and placed the picture inside his jacket pocket as he placed it on. He looked at a woman standing before him in a short black dress and heels; her hair was back in a ponytail letting her new necklace be shown. It was going to be Elizabeth's, but now it would be for his Elena.

"As ready as I will ever be." He walked over to the door and stopped, offering Elena his arm. "Let's go before I stay here." She took it and tried to give him a smile of condolence, but it failed as she dropped it as fast as she put it on. How could she try to smile knowing he was in a world of hurt? He lost his only child. Damon Salvatore; the 172 year old vampire, Eternal Stud, was suffering over his brothers actions. It didn't take them long to get to his Chevy. Sure it would have been faster if they ran, but they were going to act like any other human. As they turned onto the main road and came to driving past the high school they could see the memorial that students, staff and community members alike made for their local girl-next-door. Flowers, cards, banners, pictures and stuffed animals alike blocked the front door, not letting anyone forget their loss of a sweet and innocent child. They were able to make it to the cemetery when the others did.

Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt came out of one car. Tyler Lockwood was standing by the entrance of the cemetery in his darkest, best clothes. Even if he was sired to Klaus and nobody but Caroline wanted him there, everyone seemed to welcome him to the funeral. Damon and Elena got out and walked to the group of others as Caroline got two dozen red roses from the trunk of Bonnie's car, giving everyone a few of the flowers. Elena took two along with everyone else. Damon took three of them. Then they all walked in silence to the headstone of their lost friend and family member. One by one everyone placed a rose on the overturned soil that covered up a black wood coffin that held a beautiful, sweet, kind and caring girl inside. Damon was the last to place his rose on the grave, lingering on letting it go. His eyes looked at the standing headstone that bore the words, "Elizabeth Salvatore". He stood up after squatting by the stone that marked his daughters' final resting place. She was taken from the world to early. He was outraged that nobody else but the residence of Mystic Falls was able to see the woman she would have grown up to be.

He looked to the grave that was one row above hers. It was as fresh as hers since they were buried at the same time that morning. He walked up to it and placed a rose on it. "You didn't deserve this nice of a funeral, dear brother. But it is what she would have wanted." He looked down at his brothers' grave.

He didn't spend much time there, instead returning to Lizzy's. It was as if he could hear her voice, her laugh and see her smile. He looked up to his left in the short distance. By the old oak tree that stood there for the past 200 years he could see a figure. The figure was in a long black dress, the bottom looking like a classy ballroom styled dress skirt. She stood up and smiled; her brownish-blonde hair was pulled into a semi-bun as some strains of her hair fell out of it, dancing on top of her shoulders. Her smile was as electric as her blue eyes. She held a red rose of her own in her hands.

More tears escaped his eyes as he saw Elizabeth's ghost or image about 10 feet away from him. She looked as beautiful as she ever did. She smiled at him before turning her head to the forest. She dropped the rose at the base of the tree as she started to walk for the forest. Her smile and her presence was enough for him.

The girls were crying in the arms of one of the men. Bonnie in Matt's, Caroline in Tyler's and Elena in Alaric's. Damon walked to the tree slowly. Nobody followed him since everyone knew he was a loner at these types of things. He came up to the tree and picked up the rose. His gaze going to the forest. She stopped at one of the trees and turned around to him.

He couldn't tell if he was dreaming of things or if he was really down when he heard her talk to him in her soft voice 50 feet away from him. "Don't spend your life grieving over me daddy. I promise you, you have great things coming up in your future. Keep that rose, it will be my symbol to let you know that life will only get better. I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He said holding the rose she left for him close to his chest. He saw her smile again before she turned around and disappeared into the forest, her black dress following her footsteps.

*A/N: I cried while I wrote this chapter so I hope you had some type of feeling when you read this chapter. It was unfortunate for our story to end on a sad note. I tried to lighten the mood a little bit with Elizabeth returning for a bit at the end. But remember, this is only the start of Damon and Elena's journey. I will be finishing the prequel before I start the sequel to this one. I do need a story title so I can start up some chapters, so suggestions are welcome. Thank you for your Reviews and for even reading my story in the first place. I appreciate your choice in reading my story. This is my first true story and now this book has come to an end my friends, but I promise more in the future. Please review. Thank you again.*


End file.
